1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to expanding communication capabilities using personal computers and cordless devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Two-way messaging systems are in common use today. Many such systems, such as instant messaging (IM) systems are personal computer (PC)-based. One drawback of such PC-based systems is that the user is tethered to the PC for the entire duration of the IM session. Another drawback is a lack of privacy with PC-based systems. One reason for this lack of privacy, for example, is that PC's are often centrally located in homes and set up in ways that preclude privacy.
Cordless telephone devices provide a degree of freedom from tethered communications. In addition, cordless telephone devices provide privacy in communications. However, such cordless telephone devices cannot be used for instant messaging purposes. One reason is that conventionally, such cordless telephone devices cannot be coupled to a PC-based messaging client, such as an instant messaging client.